


One of Old Nan's Tales

by ivanolix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Crack, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon the Builder plans to build the Wall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Old Nan's Tales

Once, as the long days of summer made Starks everywhere think longingly of their house words, he who would be known as Brandon the Builder sat in Winterfell’s great hall with his son Robert bouncing on one knee. Before him lay parchments of various sizes, all drawn with diagrams of towers and gates and one even greater structure than Winterfell itself.

Bran smiled grimly to himself, calculating once again the amount of stone and ice that would be required to cross the realm itself. He would need magic to complete it. Magic and generations of men to carry on his legacy. “A wall to guard the realms of men,” he murmured, and little Robert looked up intently at him.

He who would be known as Brandon the Builder met his son’s grey eyes and addressed the babe straight. “Can we build it?”

And Bobb the Builder grinned toothily and said with all the enthusiasm a three year old could muster, “Yes we can!”


End file.
